Franky's first crush
by rimroomyrum45
Summary: A flash back to the past about an in-love Franky and a doomed couple.
1. Franky starts the story

Chapter 1

Penguins were clapping and cheering. The "Penguin Band(PB)" had performed another successful concert at the lighthouse and where about to leave when a reporter came up and asked them for an interview for "The Club Penguin Times." "Okay" said all of them at once. After Stompin' Bob, Petey K, and G Billy had been interviewed, the reporter came up to Franky and asked, "Who was your first love?"

"Well" started Franky "It all started back in high school. I was walking down the hall with Stompin' Bob."

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GGGGG!_

"Hurry up, Franky!" yelled Stompin' Bob "She's coming down the hall"

"I'm not coming out" replied Franky "I look stupid."

"No you don't" said Stomp "Now come on out."

"Okay" said Franky as he came out wearing a purple hat with a feather, a purple jacket with a bunch of necklaces, and very high shoes.

"WOW" said Stomp with a laugh "You look great."

"SHUT UP" yelled Franky.


	2. Franky's story continues

Chapter 2

"Okay," said Stomp "You just have to go up and talk to here." "Okay," said Franky as here started to walk towards Cadence "I'll try."  
"OMG Franky," Cadence asked as Franky approached her "what are you wearing?"

"Oh," said Franky "something Stomp picked out."

"Hey, hey, hey," Stomp interrupted "that is not what happened."

"Well then, you tell what happened." said Franky.

"Okay I will," said Stomp "I'll leave off from where Franky walked away from me."

"Okay," said Franky said as he started walking away from Stomp "I'm going to talk to Cadence, but first I got to go to the bathroom."

"Wow that kid stalls so many times," said Stomp as Franky walked into the bathroom "I wonder if he'll ever STOP stalling."

At that moment Franky ran out of the bathroom wearing a baseball cap turned sideways, a black and white striped shirt with a red jacket, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of black and red shoes.

"HEY, HEY FRANKY!" yelled Stomp.

"Okay I admit it," interrupted Franky "that did happen, so can I go on with the story?"

"Okay," said Stomp "but only because I don't know what happened after that."

"Thank you." said Franky.

"Franky," asked Cadence as Franky came running up "what happened?"

"Stomp...weird outfit…outfit change…lucky escape." stuttered Franky.

"Okay, just breathe." said Cadence.

"Okay," said Franky regaining his breath "got my breath back."

"There's something I wanted to ask you." said Franky.

"What is it?" asked Cadence.

"Do you want to go out some time?" asked Franky.

"Oh, sorry but I have a boyfriend." said Cadence.

"Who is it?" asked Franky.

"Jake." Said Cadence

"JAKE MARRINGTON," exclaimed Franky "that dorky, brainiac who knows the answer to everything."

"Yes, and for your information he is a sweet, charming…" Cadence started to say when Franky gave her a weird look "Okay the real reason is that I can get him to help me with my homework. Please don't tell him."

"Okay, I won't tell him," Franky started to say "but find me when he figures out what your plan is."

"Okay." said Cadence.

Beep Beep…Beep Beep, Franky's watch started going off.

"Oh," said Franky "I'm going to have to cut this story short, we have somewhere to be."

"Yeah we better get going." Said Petey K, Stompin' Bob, and G Billy.

"Wait," the reporter started to ask "when can we meet again?"

"Oh, here," said Stompin' Bob as he gave the reporter a piece of paper "meet us here next Tuesday."

"Okay," said the reporter "see you there."


	3. story announcement

New Characters

_Hello everybody I'll like to introduce you to some new characters in my stories. Here are the new characters:_

Jake Marrington

The Reporter(Terry Peterson)

Shawn Jackson (a.k.a. The Whisper)

Leroy Thompson

Emily Thompson

Jerry Peterson

Mary Triston(Agent M)

G's assistant

[Mullet-members:

Chris Tays

Samantha Tays

Carey Tays

Jack Tays]

These characters will appear in this chapter-switch the ch.


	4. It's a date

Chapter 3

Tuesday, April 16, 2013-We are going to our performance at the Night-Club. I also can't forget the rest of the story.

Franky

The Night Club was full of penguins performing at and watching the first-annual-DJ K-dance perform-a-thon. While "Mullet" (A rock band made up of the tays kids) performed and the Penguin Band set up and tuned there instruments, Cadence came over and told them they were up next, then gave Franky a kiss and said "good luck" then waddled away.

"Hey," said G Billy "I thought you two broke up."

"We did," Franky started to say "then we got back together because we realized how miserable our lives are without each other."

"How come you never told us?" asked Petey K.

"Because me and Cadence swore never to tell anyone." said Franky.

"Okay," Stomp started to say as they were called to the stage "let's do this."

After the Penguin Band had performed **"Anchors Aweigh" **and had packed up, the reporter had come up and asked if Franky could finish the story.

"Okay, here we go." said Franky

RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Well we better get to class." said Franky.

"Yeah, see you later." said Cadence

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ughhh!" said Cadence approaching Franky.

"What is it? Jake dump you because he figured out your plan." said Franky.

"How did you know?" asked Cadence.

"Jake tweeted about it," Franky said getting out his phone "see."

"OMG," said Cadence "that kid is DEAD!"

"Wow calm down." said Franky.

"Okay." said Cadence.

"Now that you're calmed down, do you want to go out?" asked Franky.

"Okay." said Cadence.

"And that is how we became a couple," said Franky "I would tell more but, there about to announce the winner, I'll tell you the rest next time."


	5. The date

**Chapter 5**

"It's 4:00 where is she" said Franky.

"Sorry I'm late I was caught up at work" said Cadence just arriving.

It was Saturday and they were going to the park to hang out then they were going to go bowling at Icicle Lanes on Snow st.

"Come on let's get going" said Franky as they started walking.

As they were walking they heard music coming from the right and decided to go towards the music. As they went towards the music they saw a guy playing the guitar asking for money.

"Here dude" said Franky putting money in the guitar case.

"Come on Franky, Icicle Lanes is going to close soon" said Cadence.

As they got there, they noticed a lot of people were leaving.

"Come on let's get one game in" said Cadence.

When they got they lane and their shoes.

"I bet I can beat you" said Franky.

"Yeah right, I came here with my dad when I was little and beat him every time" said Cadence.

After the game it was 113 to 94/Cadence is winning.

"Well guess you beat me" said Franky

"_Attention Icicle Lanes will be closing. Please return your shoes and exit the building. Thank You._" came over the intercom.

"Come on let's get going" said Cadence who already gave her shoes back.

"Right behind you" said Franky who also gave his shoes back and was heading out the door.


End file.
